Dark Secrets
by KurtCarsonColfer
Summary: There is a secret orginisation founded by the mysterious Q, which recruits those with troubled lives and creates darkness to help them. There's dark powers, there's a secret orginisation, there's tattoos. And then there's Kurt... CURRENTLY RE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a multichapter story so I hope I'll have some readers and reveiwers, it's AU so don't hate me if I do some un-canon things. This chapter is kind of a set up for the rest of the story, I get more into the plot in the next chapter. Anyway enough of my irritating talking read on... **

Kurt felt a light tap on his shoulder which woke him up from his peaceful sleep. He opened his yes slowly and wearily to see his mother standing over him "Get up Kurtie, it's your first day of preschool today!"

Kurt leapt out of the covers, and started jumping up and down on his bed excitedly, when he suddenly stopped and just stood there with his 'I'm thinking about something very important so don't disturb me' face on.

He was looking into the distance for a while before he suddenly shouted as fast as he could "I got it!" as he ran towards his mini walk in wardrobe. Even with his clothes all being kids sizes a normal kids wardrobe would not be able to fit the insane amount of clothes he had convinced his parents to but him.

He picked out his favourite plain white short sleeved dress shirt, his favourite his favourite pair of dark grey skinny jeans, his best looking pair of sneakers, and his favourite diagonally striped pink and purple bowtie. He brushed his hair to the extent that it could not be any more perfect, and marched downstairs confidently.

"My, don't you look fabulous today!" exclaimed his mother, Elizabeth.

"Don't I always look fabulous?" Kurt protested in response. Elizabeth gave him a cheeky smile and handed him his lunch in his brightly coloured power rangers' bag. He let out a small scream as he realised he had forgotten something.

He disappeared up the stairs for a few seconds before returning, clutching his favourite toy that he took everywhere and anywhere special, his pink power ranger.

-XXX-

"Burt" his mother called out "Are you going to take Kurt to school yet?"

"Yep" came the reply as a seemingly large butch man, wearing a flannel shirt and baseball cap came thundering down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo" he said in a cherry voice "Are you ready to go?" he looked down at Kurt's outfit in confusion but quickly got over it by thinking 'How mean can kids be at age 5? Not too bad I guess.'

He looked at Kurt and playfully scruffed his hair "Come on lets get going!" he walked out the door a few steps then turned back because he could not hear the pitter patter of Kurt's little feet behind him.

He looked and saw that Kurt was inside just the door looking into the mirror that was situated at his head height, frantically fixing his hair with an annoyed expression on his face, desperately trying to return it to its perfect state. Burt chuckled to himself,

"C'mon Kurt your gonna be late!"

-XXX-

Burt led Kurt into the preschool and Kurt's eyes grew to twice their size with amazement. He looked around and he saw lots of young kids all playing happily.

His dad made sure he was alright, gave him a big bear hug, knowing that he could leave because Kurt was such a confident young kid. After all no one pushes the Hummels around. Having that in mind he left him to go play and find new friends.

Kurt turned around and was headed straight for the doll house, when a boy who was a good head taller and much stronger looking than him blocked his path.

"Can you please move?" Kurt asked the menacing looking boy in a very polite manner. The boy gave him a look, which looked like a sort of a threat but walked away quietly.

Kurt couldn't understand why he had just walked away like that especially when he looked about ready to beat him into a pulp, but he looked behind him and saw a teacher watching closely. Busted. He gave the teacher the best fake smile he could muster. The teacher smiled back and then continued talking with some parents.

Kurt looked at the parents to see if his dad was there even though he knew he had already left, he wanted to talk to his dad, his wanted his dad to protect him from the mean looking boy.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud "Hi!" come from behind him. He turned around to see a confident looking, dark skinned girl, with jet black hair and eyes with a sass that could kill, waving at him.

"Hi!" he boomed, happy to have found a potential friend.

"I like your bowtie, purple is my favourite colour!" She said.

"Thanks, I like your zebra jumper! It's really colourful!" Kurt replied. He gasped with a sudden remembrance of what he was doing before he was interrupted "Wanna play dollies?" He burst out excitedly.

"Hell to the yes!" The girl said, obviously happy to. "By the way my name is Mercedes."

"Kurt" said Kurt happily, as they made their way to the doll house. A little girl was playing there already. She looked friendly, holding a rainbow unicorn in her little hand. She had slightly curly blonde hair, and was wearing a unicorn headband.

"Hi Brittany can we play with you?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Of course, but who is that?" Brittany asked, she seemed quite … simple.

"This is Kurt and he wants to play with us!"

"Cool" replied Brittany as they sat down and played happily until the bell wrung to go to the teacher.

-XXX-

Kurt was excited that the day was almost over because he would get to go home and tell his mum and dad all about it, but he was also a little sad because he would miss all his friends.

He thought back to all the people he had met today… he had spent a little while watching a boy called Finn who was tall for his age, attempt to dance but just kept falling over instead. He giggled at the thought. There was one girl he would not miss, that was little Rachel. All through the day she would not shut up whether it was talking, singing or moaning whenever she got the chance. Kurt couldn't stand her, especially when she came up to him and stuck a large gold star sticker over his face and said "There, now you can shine almost as bright at me!" He was already plotting revenge.

He couldn't wait to get home and tell his mum and dad all about his preschool adventures.

The bell rang and Kurt quickly said goodbye to Brittany and Mercedes before darting out of the room to find his dad standing there waiting for him. He ran and jumped into his arms and started chattering away as he was carried off to their car.

He was determined to keep talking until he had told his dad every last detail, but was soon distracted as they drove past the most awesome park he had ever seen. He looked and there were happy kids playing everywhere, he wished he were a part of it.

"Dad" said Kurt with a hopeful hint to his voice.

"Yeah kiddo"

"Can we play at the park oh please, oh please? Pretty, pretty please with a big fat cherry on top!..." Burt cut him off "Ok, ok but not today, maybe on Saturday."

Kurt couldn't wait until then; he looked out again to see a boy staring back at him. The boy dropped the ball he was holding and just looked into the car. His big Hazel eyes were filled with a sense of longing, for what he didn't know.

Kurt giggled a little at the sight of his wild, curly, afro like hair blowing around in the wind. His cheeks suddenly felt hot. He didn't know why but he just kept looking at this boy, he could not for the life of him take his eyes away. Kurt tried to make a mental picture of the boy in his head; he didn't want to forget him.

They passed the park and Kurt let a small whimper accidentally leave his mouth. Burt looked in the rear view mirror, a little concerned, to see that Kurt was just sitting there looking out of the window with a humongous goofy grin plastered across his face and his cheeks were a bright shade of red.

"Hey Kurt, why are you blushing?" Burt asked in a confused tone.

"No reason" the goofy grin remained on his face. Burt thought to himself 'I remember that look, my dad explaining that I would look like a fool when ever I saw this girl as we would drive past the park, maybe Kurt saw a pretty girl he liked'.

-XXX-

They arrived home and Kurt jumped out of the car and sprinted inside as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Hey mum" he said quickly as he ran inside, past the kitchen and up the stairs, to his bedroom.

"What was that about I thought he would be talking non stop to me until I finally tapped his mouth shut!" said Elizabeth.

"Well I don't know, he's been acting funny ever since we drove past the park and he just kept staring at something." Burt replied.

"Well I'm sure it was just a funny looking animal or something"

"Yeah could be, but then why was he blushing afterwards?"

"Oh well I don't know then, maybe you should ask him."

-XXX-

Burt and Elizabeth stayed talking for a while when they decided that Kurt had been way too quiet, so Burt went up to check on him. He opened the door slowly and peeked in to see Kurt sat in front of his desk, his tongue poking out in concentration. There were papers and crayons scattered everywhere.

"Hey little guy, watcha doing?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked up a little shocked to see his Dad standing there. He held up a piece of paper with three stick figures drawn on it.

"This is me and my friends from preschool!" Kurt chirped happily.

"Oh. Wow that's awesome Kurt!" Burt looked around to see another picture on the ground. It had just one stick figure on it. Burt picked it up gingerly and looked at it before speaking again.

"Hey what's this picture of?" Kurt looked up confused and saw what his dad was holding. He quickly jumped up and snatched the picture out of his father's hand.

"Nothing!" He yelled.

"Oh, it's something, who is it?" Burt questioned.

"It's just a picture of someone I saw at the park today."

"What is it exactly?" Burt asked trying his hardest not to offend Kurt.

"Its the prettiest boy in the world! Can't you see that from my very accurate picture?" Kurt exclaimed frustrated.

"Wow, big word, anyway, what do you mean by prettiest boy in the world?"

"I mean what I said!"

"Oh well then... is that why you wanted to go to the park so bad then?"

Kurt's cheeks went bright red again "It's not the whole reason..."

"Uh huh, well just keep on doing what you're doing, I'm just gonna go..."

"Okay" Kurt said happily as Burt hastily left the room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave a reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2 The lollypop Shop

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! This is where I start to introduce the main idea of the story. So read on!**

The next day Elizabeth decided that she would pick up Kurt from preschool. She sat with the other parents for about ten minutes before she started to see kids pour out of the classroom.

Kurt ran up to her looking as excited as ever to see his mother waiting for him.

When he got to her, he started to waffle on about how during dance today, Finn slapped Rachel to show off, but got a huge surprise when Rachel punched him in the stomach as retaliation.

His mother got a little bit of a shock when he stopped talking. He was pointing and staring at a strange rainbow coloured shop.

He could see giant lollypops in every window. The shop was entitled 'Lollypop Wonderland'. His mother looked at the shop and instantly knew that the begging would start any second now...

"Oh please, please, please, please, plea..." he was stopped when his mother put her hand over his mouth.

"Well since you have been such a good boy going to preschool the past couple of days, I guess I could get you a treat!" said Elizabeth.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Kurt practically screamed.

"Come on lets go!"

They walked into the shop and Kurt instantly disappeared. The shop was not very large so his mother soon found him. He was looking at with hundreds of lollypops covering it, each one of was a different flavour.

"Alright now Kurt, you can have one of these lollypops" Elizabeth informed him.

"But how do I pick?" Kurt questioned.

"I think I can help you with that" Kurt and his mother turned around to see a muscular six-foot blonde boy, probably about 23-24 years of age.

He looked slightly intimidating but mostly friendly, with what looked like one of the biggest smiles in all of existence on his face.

He was wearing an apron which said 'Lollypop Wonderland' in rainbow letters on it, which implied that he worked there.

"Well which one would you recommend then?" asked Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't recommend any of these ones." Said the boy pointing to the wall of lollypops.

"Come to the back and I'll find the perfect lollypop for this little dude!" he said as he playfully ruffed up Kurt's hair. Kurt then gave him his best death glare.

"Wow, feisty aren't we?" Sam said to Kurt jokingly

"Well at least I don't have a mouth big enough to swallow the whole planet!" he said to himself.

They walked into the back room, Kurt and Elizabeth stood and watched as Sam jumped from place to place looking for a lollypop.

"I found it!" he said proudly.

"Found what?" asked Kurt.

"The perfect lollypop of course!" He held it up for Kurt to see. Kurt eyed it suspiciously.

"It doesn't look like much." he said distastefully.

"Oh trust me, its awesome! It even has a cool temporary tattoo for you to put on!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"What flavour is it?" Kurt asked, slightly excited now.

"It's any flavour you want it to be, it's so awesome!" Sam sounded very excited.

"Can I get that one mum?" Kurt asked hopefully

"Okay let's get it"

Sam smiled to himself. He had succeeded.

They rushed over to the counter, Sam looking very proud of himself. Elizabeth figured that it was probably his first sale so he was happy to be doing well.

"That'll be $2.50 please." Sam stated. "When you get home, you should put the tattoo on straight away, for the best quality!"

"I don't know if I want to put it on mum, I don't like taking advice from people who look like they could swallow me whole!" Kurt quipped.

"KURT! Don't be so rude!" Elizabeth scolded.

Sam stood there awkwardly, trying to hide his mouth, still waiting to be paid.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot to pay you!" Elizabeth handed Sam exactly $2.50, and her and a happyish looking Kurt left.

Sam decided to close up shop and go home for the day; he had a very important phone call to make.

-XXX-

He quickly unlocked the door to his tiny apartment, and headed straight towards the phone. He dialed a number which had been imprinted in his head from calling it so many times.

"Hello."

"Hey Q, mission successful, just a short while before the tattoo is on and the darkness is planted."

"Very good work. You may get a bonus in your check this month."

"Cool, now I just have one more request..."

"What would that be?"

"Can Mike and Tina look after this kid? I don't like the way that he talks about my mouth..."

"Okay. I will get them onto it as soon as I can. You have done a good job none the less. It is probably wiser to have two agents looking after the boy rather than one, so good thinking even though it was for your benefit. We need to keep him safe." The phone hung up.

"Well bye then."

**A/N: Please review everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Spider and the Slap Fight

Elizabeth decided that they would walk home that day, they walked and talked happily along the footpath Kurt sucking away at his lollypop.

"Hey Kurt what flavor is that lollypop?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

"It's lotsa flavours, at first I thought it was blueberry, but then it turned into chocolate then apple, then strawberry, then bubbleg ..." Kurt stopped and stared into the park, the same one they had driven past in the car the day before, the boy was there again.

Kurt stopped and stared; his lollypop left his mouth but remained clutched tightly in his hand. His mother turned to look where he was and saw that he was stopped staring at this boy. His cheeks were reddening.

Elizabeth checked her watch, "Oh my goodness, we should be getting home!" She went over and grabbed Kurt's arm pulling her after him softly. He looked like he was about to cry.

He lifted up his hand towards the boy. It seemed like he was trying to touch him but was too far away.

When they got home Kurt looked really sad.

"Don't worry honey; didn't Daddy say that he would take you to the park on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I guess... But I want to go NOW! Saturday is ages away!"

"It's only two days from now. Now come on lets go put on that tattoo of yours!"

"Yeah!" Kurt cheered happily.

They went upstairs to the bathroom so that they could put the tattoo on. Elizabeth was shocked to find that there was strict instructions on the back of the packet as to where to put it. She thought this was very strange but decided to put it where it told her to. Just below the back of Kurt's neck.

-XXX-

The next morning Kurt dressed specifically to show off his new tattoo.

When he got to preschool Brittany slapped him right where the tattoo was. Kurt let out an incredibly high pitched scream. "What was that for?"

"You had an ugly spider on your back! Oh no there it is again!" Brittany slapped him again.

"Oww!" This time Kurt slapped her hard on the arm. They were soon engaged in a slap fight. The teacher ran to separate them.

"Stop it you two! What is this even about?" She asked angrily.

"Kurt had a huge spider on his back so I tried to kill it for him." Brittany said innocently.

"It's a tattoo! It's not even in the shape of a spider!" Kurt yelled back at her.

"Oh..."

Well then is it settled now?" asked the teacher.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm sorry too Britt Britt." They hugged and made up before running off again to play.

"Wow, cool tattoo Kurt!" chirped Mercedes.

"Thanks Mercedes!"

Kurt and Mercedes span around when they heard Rachel yell "Eww Kurt's got an ugly thingy on his back and it looks so stupid!" She poked her tongue out at them. Typical Rachel.

Kurt started to charge at her when he saw Finn go over and stomp on her foot. "Don't be mean Rachel! Kurt didn't do anything to you!" Finn stated. Kurt calmed down and walked over to give Finn a big bear hug, before running off to play with the dolls.

-XXX-

The next day when Kurt got home he was surprised to see two strangers talking to his dad in the living room. The man was quite tall, Asian, had short spikey black hair and was thin but looked strong. The woman was of around average height, had long black/ brown hair and looked as though she was wearing a very expensive lacey necklace on, much like the design of Kurt's tattoo.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt boomed "This is Mike and Tina" He said while pointing to the two not so strangers.

Hello my name is Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Kurt said while outstretching his hand for a hand shake.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest little thing ever!" Tina said. She then squeezed Kurt in a tight hug. He got such a fright at the sudden affection that his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Elizabeth then walked in the door holding Kurt's bag. "Hello there I'm Elizabeth, and you are?"

"I'm Mike and this is my wife Tina, our car broke down and Burt's shop was the closest mechanic. So we called in and he looked it over for us, we started chatting and here we are!" Mike said happily.

"Nice to meet you guys." Elizabeth replied.

Burt started to talk to Mike about cars and Elizabeth and Tina got talking about who knows what.

"Ugh can I go now? Adult talking is booooring!" stated Kurt. Mike and Tina chuckled.

"Yeah sure Kurt go play in your room okay?"

"Yay! I can escape!" He ran out of the room and went upstairs to his room. He was trying to figure out something to do when he suddenly remembered that tomorrow was Saturday and got really excited. He decided that he would draw a picture of him and the curly haired boy playing at the park.

His mother came to check on him a couple of hours later to find that he was fast asleep and clutching a picture that he had drawn. Elizabeth picked up the picture and studied it, she depicted that it was a picture of Kurt holding hands with that boy that she had seen two days ago. She tucked the picture back under Kurt's arm and pulled his blanket over him, and kissed his head goodnight. She went downstairs and got Mike and Tina to leave, trying not to wake Kurt. They exchanged numbers and left, organizing to meet again next week.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy Hair at the Park

**A/N- Sorry I took so long to update, I'm not very good at 'regular updates' SO I hope you enjoy this update, read on... **

Elizabeth awoke to feel the bed shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!" she screamed and ran to take shelter under her desk. Burt awoke to the sound of screaming and the bed shaking, which he quickly realised was Kurt jumping on the bed.

When Kurt registered what his mother was saying he too began to scream and run to take cover. He felt a strong arm come from behind him and pull him backwards so that he was sitting on the bed next to Burt.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, you can come out, it was just Kurt jumping on the bed!" Burt said softly, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh well in that case..." she went over and picked up Kurt "What's up Kurt?"

"I dunno the roof I guess?"

"No silly, I mean why were you jumping all over our bed?" Kurt had his thinking face on for a minute, before he suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, It's Saturday!" He burst out happily.

What's so special about today?" questioned Burt. Kurt looked sad, how could his dad possibly forget an event as important as going to the park?

"You said that you would take me to the park today!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Oh right, we'll go after lunch then." Kurt's face turned from excitement to anger.

"But that's too long! We need to go now!"

"Kurt its six o clock in the morning! I don't even think that the park is open this early!"

"But I wanna go now!"

"We are not going until after lunch and that is final! Now go and play or something until then."

"Fine" Kurt huffed as he skulked off to his room.

He suddenly got excited when he thought of a game to play. He grabbed his pink power ranger and his green power ranger and started to plan a wedding for them. Before he knew it was lunchtime.

He devoured his sandwich as fast as he could, and then started hounding his dad to go.

"We will go when I'm ready, don't worry it shouldn't take too long." He gave Elizabeth a look as if to say 'please do something to distract' she responded immediately.

She ran out of the room only to arrive about a minute later, holding a stack of magazines.

"Kurt, look what I've got!' Elizabeth teased. Kurt looked momentarily confused. He walked over to study the magazines.

"It's a magazine I think you'll like. It's called vogue"

"Ooh"

"It's a fashion magazine, one of the most popular ones."

"Gimme, gimme!" Kurt snatched a couple of the magazines out of Elizabeth's hands at an alarming speed, and raced to go sit on his squishy seat. He sat there wide eyed, silent just looking at the pictures of clothes.

Burt came thumping down the stairs after about twenty minutes. He found Kurt still sitting, he was looking at the tenth magazine he had gone through, eyes still wide. He didn't even notice Burt come in the room.

"Hey you ready to go?" Kurt looked up as if in a daze. When what his dad said registered in his mind, his eyes lit up. He jumped up and out of his seat lightning fast. He let out a high pitched scream of excitement before quickly disappearing upstairs. He came down with none other than his pink power ranger clutched in his hand once more. He grabbed his dads hand and started yanking him towards the door. Burt nearly tripped up with the force pulling on his hand. He stumbled, barely staying upright towards the door.

He decided that the easiest way to do this would be to pick Kurt up. He yanked softly on Kurt's arm, enough to make him start falling, then caught him and scooped him up.

Kurt let out a surprised giggle before snuggling into his dads shoulder, his eyes still wide open. Burt looked down to see that his yes were ablaze with excitement.

"Now why are you so excited? Were only going to the park. You are usually a little nervous about going to the park because of your clothes or something, so why the hype?" Burt asked confused.

"It just looked like a really cool park..."

Burt sat him in the back of the car and buckled him up before getting into the drivers seat. He started diving and continued his interrogation.

"Are you sure that the reason you are excited to go to the park is the park, or someone at the park?" Kurt's face went a deep shade of red.

"Nope, I just wanted to see the park" he firmly stated.

"Okay, if you say so..." Burt said sounding completely unconvinced.

They pulled into the parking lot of the park and Kurt squeaked excitedly. Burt hopped out of the car to go help Kurt to find him battling furiously with his seatbelt, trying to unbuckle it as fats as he could. Burt undid his seatbelt in one swift movement and helped Kurt jump out of the car.

Burt suddenly realized what Kurt was wearing, a cajmear cardigan. He cringed at the thought, Kurt had done so much work convincing his mum to get that cardigan and it was worth a lot of money. And now he is wearing it to a park? Why? 'He better not get that thing dirty!' Bur thought to himself.

They slowly walked towards the playground eyeing it up as they did. It was huge! It had multiple different skill level jungle gyms, obstacle courses and monkey bars. It had about eight swings lined up, and lots of slides, see saws and various spinning and twisting things plus more.

Burt could now see why any kid would be really pumped up and excited to go to this playground, but still not Kurt's level of excitement, that was still odd.

He looked down at Kurt expecting to see him overwhelmed with astonishment, but what he saw was the opposite. Kurt looked very sad, almost disappointed, Burt thought that this must be because he didn't find what he was looking for, what he was so excited about.

"Hey buddy why don't you go play on the swings, I know they're your favourite, I'll even give you a push!" Burt exclaimed, trying to cheer him up.

Kurt's face softened a bit "Okay, let's go!" he said in a mutual voice.

Burt held Kurt's hand as they walked around the playground to the other side where the swings were situated. As they went past the playground Burt noticed that there was very dense forestry quite close to the playground so he made a mental not to keep a close eye on Kurt as not to lose him. He spotted Kurt studying the forest but obviously for a different reason than him. Kurt was squinting intensely; desperately trying to see who the figure was that was standing behind the trees. The figure stepped out from behind one of the many trees and just stood there watching Kurt. The figure was walking slowly towards Kurt and Burt; it had been identified as a little boy.

Burt didn't particularly like the fact that this shady looking character was approaching them, but as it got closer he could see that the boy looked as harmless as could be, no more than age five. He looked as though he lived in the forest though with the wild looking mop of hair that sat on top of his head.

Suddenly something pinged in Kurt; he just had to know exactly who this mysterious boy was. It felt like there was an invisible tether pulling him closer to this boy. He soon found himself walking towards the boy. Burt watched the boy get closer and closer when he saw that Kurt was right next to him, and got a little shocked that he was no longer by his side. He was just the right distance away from them, close enough to be able to hear what they were saying, but far away enough to give them the illusion of privacy.

"Hello!" Kurt chirped to the boy "My name is Kurt Hummel, what's yours?" the boy looked a little shocked to be being talked to but replied none the less.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Nice to meet you Blaine" Kurt said happily. Kurt held out his hand towards Blaine. He took it, not sure what to do with it when Kurt started shaking it. Burt chuckled at how shocked the crazy haired boy looked, it almost seemed as though he was not used to being around people and interacting with them.

The boys finished shaking hands but neither of them let go.

"Why were you hiding behind the trees all by yourself?" questioned Kurt.

"The mean kids were bullying me for wearing a bow tie." Blaine looked up slightly to see that Kurt was wearing one too, his eyes lit up.

"You're wearing one too!" Blaine yelled happily.

"Yep I think that bow ties are cool!" Kurt stated happily.

"Wow, I've never met another boy who likes bow ties before!"

"Wanna be friends?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Of course I do!" Blaine practically yelled.

"Well come with me, we can go on the swings my Daddy will push us!" Kurt kept holding onto Blaine's little hand tightly as he led him to his Dad.

"Dad this is Blaine he's my new friend!"

"That's great kiddo, are you two gonna go play now?" he asked kindly. The boys nodded their heads furiously and ran off to play. The giggled the day away enjoying each others company, ignoring the names that the other kids were calling them.

"Let's go play in the forest!" Blaine suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kurt yelled back sounding just as enthusiastic. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they skipped into the forest happily.

Burt noticed them walking into the forest and decided that he better follow so he wouldn't lose them.

Kurt and Blaine heard something walking/ running towards them so Kurt yanked Blaine behind the bushes to hide from whoever it was.

"Shush Blaine or the ogres gonna find us!" Kurt commanded, while giggling.

"Yes sir!" they froze as they heard the 'ogre' approaching, hands still tightly clasped together. They boys were giggling away until... "ROAR!"

"Aah! It's the ogre!" They both screamed in unison. Burt looked slightly confused at the new title he had been given but decided to play along anyway.

"I'm going to eat you!" Both boys let out a short shrill scream before racing out of the forest back to the park. Burt kept up behind them, thumping all the way.

"C'mon Blaine! Why are you so slow?" Kurt exclaimed to Blaine after about the fifth time he had fallen over in the short trip to the playground.

"I only have little legs! I cant run fast with little legs!" replied Blaine.

"Well were here now so quickly climb up to the top of the tower before the ogre can catch us!"

Burt stomped over to the tower in the middle of the playground and pretended to look defeated before skulking back to the park bench to rest.

"We defeated the ogre Kurt!" Blaine stated triumphantly while giving a fist pump.

"Yay!" Kurt cheered right before taking Blaine in a hug. They both stayed hugging longer than they should have.

"Kurtie"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should be bestest friends!"

"Yeah!" Kurt said with a massive grin on his face.

"But Kurtie, I've never had a best friend before, what do they do?"

"Well, I think that they play together, and do lots a stuff..." Kurt said thinking really hard as he had never had a best friend before either.

~oOoOoOo~

The boys soon became best friends, they lived only a block away from each other and saw each other almost everyday.

When Kurt was eight his mother was caught in a car accident. She spent weeks in the hospital; her health was slowly deteriorating with each passing day. No matter how much it pained Burt, he decided it was right to let her find peace, so he had her life support shut off.

Blaine started to worry since he hadn't seen Kurt in almost a month, so he decided to pay him a visit to help make him feel better. His parents had told him what happened and were more than happy to have him leave the house.

When he got to Kurt's house Burt seemed hesitant to let him in but decided that Kurt probably needed some time with his friend to escape from reality for a while.

"Come on in Blaine" Burt said, you could hear that he was trying to cover up his emotions, probably for Kurt's sake. Burt whispered to Blaine to be mindful that Kurt was very sad and probably not in the mood to do anything much. Blaine nodded mechanically and bounded up the stairs.

He slowly opened the door to Kurt's room and poked his head in. The first thing he noticed was not Kurt but his tattoo. The very same tattoo he got from the lollypop shop. The tattoo had never faded or looked worse than the day he put it on, almost three years ago. Blaine had never payed that much attention to it but now that he thought about it he was sure it never used to creep tat far up his neck. Had it gotten bigger? He pushed that thought aside in favour for what he came here to do, cheer up Kurt.

"Hey Kurtie" Blaine said hesitantly, not knowing what to say next. Kurt looked up at him with red puffy tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. His hair was a mess. His first thought was 'his is not Kurt; he would never let his hair get like this!' Never the less he gave Kurt a small smile to signal that he came in peace. Kurt looked like he wanted to smile but couldn't as the sadness inside of him wouldn't let him. He looked back down at the ground, much to Blaine's discontent.

Blaine didn't know what else to do but to hug him, so he did. He gave him a huge bear hug. "It's okay Kurtie" Kurt curled into Blaine and his sons had almost stopped. "C'mon Kurtie, do you wanna play a game?" Blaine questioned.

"No." Kurt said flatly. Blaine's plan wasn't working at all.

"You must want to do something!" Blaine stated. Kurt turned to face Blaine , gave him a sad look and stood up. He started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Kurtie?" He got no reply, so he decided to follow him.

They ended up in Kurt's parent's room.

"Why are we in here?" Blaine asked but still got no reply.

Kurt continued towards the set of drawers pressed up against the right wall of the bedroom. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. It had perfumes and moisturising bottles spread across it. It also had a picture of Kurt and Burt just casually playing around looking as happy as ever. This led Blaine to believe that it was Elizabeth's drawers. When he snapped out of his thoughts he could see that all the drawers had been opened and Kurt was lying on the ground with his eyes and mouth closed, taking deep breaths through his nose.

"What are you doing Kurtie?" Blaine asked carefully. "Are you dead?!" he said panicked this time.

"No." was his reply.

"Oh, well then what are you doing?"

"When I lie like this it smells like mummy is still here, I feel safe. Why don't you do it with me?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Okay" They lied like that for a while in silence before Blaine's snores broke the peacefulness.

~oOoOoOo~

There was a knock at the front door. Burt rushed over.

"Mike, Tina! So happy to see you guys!" He said in a forced happy voice.

"Well we wanted to give our condolences, we apologize for not being here sooner, but we had some important business that needed doing" Mike stated.

"Oh that's okay, why don't I go get Kurt, seeing you guys is sure to cheer him up!"

"Yes please! I haven't seen the little man in ages!" Tina said excitedly.

Burt went upstairs to go get him. Over the few years they had known each other Burt, Mike, Tina and Kurt had become very close family friends. Burt was happy that Tina was here because she was like a second mother to Kurt, and what he needed right now was a mum.

Burt poked his head in the door to see Kurt lying completely still and Blaine tossing and turning in his sleep. He went over and scooped Blaine up and placed him on his bed to sleep. Then he went and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt's eyes shot open to see his dad crouching over him.

"Hey buddy there is someone here to see you!" Burt declared.

"Okay" Kurt stood up and followed his dad downstairs.

"Hey little man!" Tina said semi-excitedly.

"Aunty Tina!" Kurt yelled, his eyes instantly lighting up a bit.

Mike watched them from the corner and noticed that Kurt's tattoo had started creeping up his neck.

It was working.

**A/N- Please, please, please review if you are reading this, I love getting reviews and I haven't had many so far so please! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Black Slushy

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but at least its here. From this chapter he is no longer a kid. Hope you enjoy!**

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing out. He sleepily reached an arm out from under the covers and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He rolled out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom. When in there he spotted his calender, he crossed out Thursday the 19th and realized that it was exactly a week until his eighteenth birthday. This cheered him up a bit along with the fact that it was finally Friday.

He pulled down the back of the neck of his t-shirt to inspect his never fading tattoo. He was really starting to hate that thing. It had never faded, peeled or cracked since the day it was applied. Not only that, but over the years it seemed to have grown with him.

At first he thought it was normal because as he grew, naturally it would've stretched a bit, but even the it would have looked at least a little faded right? Wrong. It stayed as full and as deep a black as it always was.

He also noticed over the years that it had creeped up his neck and he was sure it never used to curl as much as it does now. He didn't know what was wrong with it but he knew that something was up. Something supernatural.

He went to go put concealer on it, as he always did before school, to find that there was nothing there. It had completely vanished. He would have been extremely happy if he wasn't so suspicious about all of this tattoo business. He couldn't understand why it had stayed in perfect condition for 13 years to just vanish overnight. He felt as though it had all just been a massive joke.

He felt the anger start to bubble up inside of him. Over the last few years he had developed a very short temper and got angry all the time even at the smallest things. One day he caught himself screaming at a pigeon for walking funny right before throwing a rock at it making the bird walk even weirder. It had been an angry day.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed down then settled down to start his daily moisturizing routine. At least today he didn't have to spend so much time worrying about trying to cover up his disgusting tattoo. He let his thoughts drift away wondering why his five year old self would wear such an atrocious looking tattoo.

An hour later he walked into school as confident as always.

When he was just a freshman he feared hat with the outfits he wore and his high pitched voice that he would be forever bullied, but that didn't stop him from wearing what he wanted and speaking when he wanted to. That afternoon he found himself making friends with the garbage bags that lived in the dumpster due to the fact that he had been tossed in there so many times.

The next day, his second day of high school he decided to approach things a little differently. He wasn't going to look weak and intimidated as he had on his first day, he was going to treat everything like he owned it.

When he turned the corner to approach his locker he was stopped by a barricade o jocks each holding a slushy. He looked at the jocks one by one. The jocks felt uncomfortable/ intimidated by the way that his hateful glare was boring into them, he looked like a lion about to pounce on its prey. Despite how much smaller than the jocks he was they felt that this kid had a dark aura which made their spine tingle, their brains tell them that he could kill them with the touch of his finger. But most importantly their legs were telling them to run.

They simultaneously dropped their slushies and ran for the hills. That look on Kurt's face was nothing like any death glare they had ever seen before. They couldn't erase the image from their brains. Hey didn't know what was wrong with him but they did know that every fiber of their being was telling them never to bother him again.

Up to this very day no jock ever had. Each New Year the cocky freshman jocks would come close but once Kurt gave them his glare they never laid a finger on him. Kurt loved it that no one ever bothered him but he did find it slightly uncomfortable at the immensity of fear that flashed over their eyes when he passed by them. He never understood what was so scary about him.

What Kurt wasn't expecting though was that all the jocks were building up an immunity to his glares, and they all reckoned that there was no actual threat behind the 'I'm gonna kill you' look, they had convinced themselves that he was bluffing. They thought that if he actually fought them he would go down in one punch.

They banded together on the perfect day. All of Kurt's friends had either gone home or gone to some sort of after school class, so he was all alone. Kurt was collecting he last few things he needed from his locker before he was due to head home for the day, completely unaware of the mob approaching him. He suddenly heard the faint squeak of sneakers but waved it off until one pair turned into many. He could hear a whole heard of people getting closer and closer to him with each passing second.

He shut his locker and started walking in the opposite direction from the mob of footsteps. He had an unnerving feeling about this. The back of his neck began to tingle. He was terrified, but the weirdest thing was that he didn't even know for sure that the thing approaching him was a threat; he just had a sick feeling. As he was just about to exit through the back door of the school when he was cornered by an additional mob of letterman jacket wearing Neanderthals. He knew it would be them. Not a minute later the mob that he had been running away from joined the one already surrounding him.

The leader of the group stepped forward and went and stood right up in front of Kurt. He was holding a black slushy. "Hey fag"

"Hello Karofsky, what the hell do you want?" Kurt asked while giving him one of his famous glares. Karofsky looked startled for a just a second before regaining his previous strong stature. Kurt didn't miss that.

"I think we have a little deal to settle here" Karofsky said while giving an extremely malicious smirk. Kurt felt terrified but for some reason his body was not letting him show that.

Karofsky started to slowly raise his slushy carrying arm. He was poised to dump it on Kurt's head. For Kurt everything was starting to appear in slow motion. As the first drop of the black icy mush started to fall his hand shot up and hit the slushy cup at the perfect angle with just the right amount of force. It flipped right around and all of it fell on Karofsky. The larger boys face turned red and you could almost feel the anger rolling off of him. He threw a right hook punch in Kurt's direction only to land in his soft pale hand. He looked up at Kurt scared as hell. Kurt twisted his hand hard and Karofsky screamed in pain. Kurt then used this advantage to flip him over so that he was airborne for a couple of seconds before slamming into the ground with a massive thud.

Another one of the jocks started charging at him full speed so he ducked and grabbed his legs so that he spun around and fell onto Karofsky with and 'oomph'. Two more jocks ran up either side of him. He spun around and kicked one of them in the jaw with the heel of his foot, then spun round and kicked the other boy square in the groin with lightning speed. More of the jocks closed in on him, not wanting to back down and hoping to find strength in numbers. Kurt knocked one of the boys out with a hard punch into his temple. He scooped the boy up before he fell (with strength he didn't know he had) and raised him up a bit higher before throwing him into a few more of the red jacket jackasses who were all trying to land punches on him.

They all collapsed on the ground in a heap. Kurt looked up at the half a dozen boys left standing. They looked absolutely terrified. Kurt's eyes were black. He almost looked as though he had been possessed by something dark and evil. And he felt this way too. He stomped his foot scaring off the remaining jocks back to where they came from. He started stepping over the bodies still paralyzed with pain and mutual fear. He stood over Karofsky and delivered one final punch to his eye and spat on his face. He was going to feel that tomorrow.

Kurt suddenly went cold; he looked over at the carnage and knew that he had done something really bad even though the last thing he could remember was that Karofsky was going to dump a slushy on his head. He felt his hair to find it wasn't wet at all. He was starting to get scared. He couldn't have done this could he? He has never learnt to fight in his life and he wasn't very strong. Things were getting really weird now.

He all but sprinted to his car and drove home as fast as the speed limit would let him (and probably faster). He slammed the front door shut behind him and raced up the stairs to his room.

"Hey dude, where you been?" He heard Finn ask as he walked past his room. He gave Finn a glare which shut him up instantly. When he got into his room he just flopped down onto the bed distraught. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even entirely sure what he did.

What had he done?

He felt so bad for injuring so many people, though they kinda deserved it. He just couldn't help thinking that he was a monster.

**A/N: Please, please review! I love it when I get reviews it makes my day! And if you ever have any questions just ask via review or private message I'll answer it when I can. See you next time!**


End file.
